Warmth in Winter
by KataclysmKatalyst
Summary: Ryuko grew up without the loving family like Mako, and so has Satsuki. Mako, Aikuro, and the elite four join them in their quest to understand how to deal with their emotions in a healthy way. In this story, they will learn what love is in many different forms and see that maybe they had all the loved ones they needed all along. Heavy Mikiryu, set a couple years after the fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuko Matoi woke up as she often did these days, on Aikuro Mikisugi's red couch. She yawned and stretched, an open book falling from her chest as she sat up. Her blanket fell down slightly, leaving her blue vest on display. She was grateful that the days of her waking up naked were (mostly) behind her. The white walls of the apartment reflected the sunlight into her eyes, making he rub them. When she uncovered her eyes she saw Aikuro sitting, shirtless, on the end of the couch.

"Did you sleep well my violent beauty?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Not at all. This mattress is lumpy and smells weird. I don't know why you had to drag it to this apartment when you moved." Ryuko groaned, turning away so he couldn't see the smile on her face.

"Yet you always choose to sleep here instead of my big warm bed." Mikisugi pouted.

"I can't help that I fall asleep here. I can't move myself in my sleep." Ryuko shrugged playfully.

"Besides," she continued sarcastically. "Why would I sleep in with an old man like you?"

He stood with his hands indignantly on his hips, muttering that he wasn't that much older than her. She laughed at him, pushed off the blanket and walked over to the kitchen area of the newer apartment. She was glad that this apartment was bigger and had a nicer kitchen unit than the last. At least when she ended up here after long, hard nights of work she could eat to feel better. She pulled out a carton of eggs and a pan and began cooking breakfast.

"Ryuko is such a good housewife to me." He teased then quickly ducked to dodge the kitchen knife thrown at him.

"I am no housewife of yours, pervy old man!" She growled, face red and fists clenched. Aikuro knew that his need to have the last word would likely end his life but he couldn't resist.

"Not yet anyway." He smirked and took his plate of eggs and slid away. Ryuko threw a fork at his head and groaned as he caught it and sat down to eat breakfast.

He smiled as he watched her. The young fighter was such an interesting person. She wasn't cold for the sake of being cold, he knew that well, she was just raised never knowing warmth.

"Stop staring weirdo!" She shouted at him, breaking him from his thoughts. She was blushing furiously. She didn't dislike his attention, she simply didn't know how to handle it. He smiled at her, maybe he should teach her winter heart to be warm. He continued smiling at the beautiful young woman as she ate.

"AIKURO I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU KEEP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT I WILL GO RIGHT HOME!"

A/N so this is my first kill la kill fan fic and I'm mostly writing it because I've noticed there isn't enough Mikiryu for my taste and wayyyy not enough fluff so I'm going to write as much as I can. Suggestions for scenes and stuff would be nice as well as any positive feedback (or negative if you absolutely must) thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki Kiryiun listened to her younger sister's rant with a little knowing smirk on her face.

"He is utterly infuriating! I go to his house to help make sure he eats and the place doesn't fall apart around him and he constantly hits on me and teases me! The perverted old man, he's my freaking teacher for fuck's sake." The younger girl fumed and stomped, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why don't you just avoid him and stay with Mako like you used to? Unless you enjoy his attention..." Satsuki drawled nonchalantly. Her sister turned to her, a scandalized look on her face.

"Are you implying that I enjoy being with that pervy old exhibitionist teacher?!" Ryuko screamed. Satsuki gave a bored sigh.

"He is not your teacher anymore, nor is he terribly old. Besides, I've seen how you react when he would exhibit himself, and I must say I cannot blame him for wanting to show off such a body." She grinned mischievously. Ryuko growled and her face turned red.

"I'm sure there are many women who would love to see what he shows you, some men too. I'm sure if you just left him alone he'd find a new plaything soon enough." The younger girl nearly tackled the older manipulator.

"PLAYTHING?! I am NOT some goddamn plaything!" She shouted.

"Well then if he is not using you as a plaything then what are you to him? Maybe once you find the answer to that you'll understand how you feel about him." Satsuki's expression softened. She understood how hard it was for Ryuko to deal with her emotions better than anyone else. She empathized with her.

"I know it's hard for you Ryuko, but you need to grow in your emotions, we both do. I will stay by your side to help you through if you will stay by mine, and I am sure that many of our friends would be happy to help too. But for now, try to let Aikuro in, just because you are out of school does not mean he cannot teach you anything." The older girl hugged her smaller sister tightly. The smaller girl closed her eyes and whispered.

"But I'm too scared..."

"I know Ryuko, I am too. But, I have seen that sometimes the joy that comes from having a heart outweighs the pain that comes when it's broken."


	3. Chapter 3

Mako Mankanshoku paced in front on her adoptive sister endlessly. Ryuko rolled her eyes at the girl and laid back on her futon while Mako continued to ponder the situation. Suddenly Mako stopped pacing and crossed her hands in the air. Ryuko raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"I've got it!" Mako cheered. "We'll have an intervention! I will gather all of our friends together and we will all talk and hug and sing and love each other in so so soooo many different ways. Oooh and there should be food and then we can eat, drink and be merry and then Ryuko-chan can feel loved!" Mako hugged a smiling Ryuko.

"That's a sweet idea Mako, but I already feel loved, by you and your family and Satsuki. She just thinks that I need to learn how to react to different kinds of love." Ryuko explained. Mako looked thoughtful.

"Like the kind between you and Aikuro?" She asked innocently. Poor girl didn't even know why she was thrown outside. Mako shook it off and went back inside to ask Ryuko why she threw her outside.

"I am NOT in love with Aikuro Mikisugi!" Ryuko screamed and Mako ducked.

"I didn't say you were in love, I said there was love between you. There's a difference." Mako explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh really?" Ryuko asked skeptically.

"Yes. You two obviously like each other very much since you always sleep over his house a lot and you buy him groceries and cook for him like a housewife," Mako continued, ignoring the seething Ryuko in front of her. "Plus he buys you flowers and new clothes and he picks you up when you're too tired to walk and you two talk a lot and-"

"Shut up!"

"Ne Ryuko-chan, I think Satsuki is right. You do need to learn how to react to your emotions. I'll go set up that intervention right now!" Mako skipped out of the room.

Ryuko could only stare, dumbstruck, at the spot where Mako was just moments ago. She stood up silently and crossed into the kitchen.

"Ryuko, I heard that you need to learn how to deal with emotions," Sukuyo said, staring her adoptive daughter down. She nodded silently.

"Well then let me show you how we housewives cope with emotions such as frustration and anger." She grinned and grabbed a basket of laundry for each of them.

After three hours of doing laundry, Ryuko found that it was not her therapy of choice for frustration. Suyuko agreed sorrowfully. Oh well, Mataro probably didn't deserve a blanket to sleep under anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuko trudged tiredly home from work. She sometimes wished she could work closer to the Mankanshoku household, but she did love being security for the Conglomerate, working alongside Ira Gamagoori and Uzu Sanageyama. It paid well and she got to see more of her sister than she normally would. But as much as she enjoyed it, she knew she wanted to do more.

She was still unsure what she wanted to do as a full time career. She enjoyed helping at the library and she liked working at the grocery as well but the more she spent time with Sukuyo, the more she wondered if maybe she would be better as a housewife. She sighed, it was unlikely. She did not have the best parental examples until she met the Mankanshoku family at a ripe 17 years of age. Although she was learning slowly, she worried that she may never be fully prepared to settle. Ever since she lost Senketsu she couldn't bring herself to be as pugnacious as she was when she was young and after almost three years of peace she was beginning to calm in demeanor unless provoked.

She enjoyed the peace after such a rocky childhood. Many of her friends were also glad to be at peace, especially Satsuki. Neither girl had a real childhood and the two enjoy gathering together in secret to talk about things they liked and didn't like and gossip about interesting things around them as if they were schoolgirls. The only part she didn't enjoy was when her older sister would ask about her relationship with Mikisugi. She would usually sigh and tell her sister to ask the many eyes around the city about her relationship and then would promptly change the subject.

Ryuko was shaken from her reverie by her phone vibrating. A message from Sukuyo asking her to pick up some groceries. Ryuko sighed, she was so tired and really just wanted to go home. Then again, she liked to be helpful to the other mother figure she had ever truly known. She put her phone away with a slight smile and headed towards the nearest grocery in town.

Ryuko smoothed down her work pants and grabbed a basket for her groceries. Grabbing fruits and vegetables and a couple sweets as well she powered through to retrieve everything she would need for dinner. There were many more interesting things in this store than the one by the Mankanshoku's. A colorful wrapper caught her eye. It was a brilliant cobalt blue, the shell for a bar of sea salted chocolate. Perhaps she should get it for Aikuro, a gift for letting her stay at his place without (much) hassle. It was one of his favorite colors after all, and he liked sweet and savory mixes. Just as she put it in her basket under a bunch of bananas, she heard a familiar voice say her name and she visibly jumped.

"My, my Ryuko, funny running into you here. A little far from your usual grocer aren't you?" Aikuro Mikisugi teased with a hint of worry in his eye, holding something behind his back. Ryuko nervously rubbed the back of her neck and smiled tightly.

"Oh yeah, it is. I just had to pick up some groceries for Sukuyo on my way home for work." She covertly checked to make sure that the chocolate bar was concealed, which is was, and she decided to talk.

"What brings you out here, don't I usually pick up your groceries for you?" She smirked.

"Well, yes but I, I don't know. I wanted to take a look around the place. Besides, I get my own groceries some times." He muttered indignantly. Ryuko smiled and he couldn't help but reciprocate. Her mischievous smile was contagious. It was something he loved about her.

They chatted for a while, moving along the aisles. He was sorry when she said she had to go. He waved her off towards the check out area and watched her leave. He then was able to continue his shopping. He put a couple colorful bottles into a basket and a few sweets as well. He found some candles and cake making things in the baking section and he grabbed them. When he felt confident he was done, he got out his phone and messaged Mako Mankanshoku, "Ran into target while obtaining supplies. Cover remains tight, she isn't suspicious." She responded quickly.

"4 godsake Mikisugi, it's a surprise b-day party not a top secret mission!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuko woke the next morning in a huge rush. She would never admit to it, but she had had a very pleasant dream and in her reluctance to end it she woke late. She also wouldn't admit that it involved Aikuro Mikisugi. He likely was just filling in for the real man of her dreams who she hasn't met yet, another man with beautiful eyes and warm, strong arms and a safe and solid body to be held against all night. She blushed just thinking of it. Instead Ryuko threw on her black uniform and started off the day sprinting. Mako noticed that she hadn't eaten, or brought a lunch. That simply wouldn't do. She got to work preparing food for her beloved adopted sister and then dressed in her best white and blue dress.

"Momma, I am off to deliver food to Ryuko! Wish me luck!" Mako shouted across the house.

"Good luck!" Her parents and brother responded.

Mako left with Ryuko's food in hand and marched to Ryuko's work cheerfully. After 15 minutes she began to get discouraged. Why must Ryuko work soooo far away. She groaned and kept walking. No wonder Ryuko would stay closer to work, it's so exhausting just to go to work. After half an hour Mako wanted to cry.

"I love Ryuko, I will bring her her lunch! Ryuko-chan needs to eat, especially after running this far already." Mako cried out with determination, making people turn their heads. Suddenly there was a squeal of brakes and Mako turned to see Gamagoori in his car.

"Mankanshoku? What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked, looking concerned at the girl's tired state.

"Ryuko-chan forgot to eat today, so I have accepted the mission to bring her lunch." Mako replied, kneeling and holding the box up to make her point.

"Well you needn't tire yourself out, I'll give you a lift to the security centre. Hop in." Mako was in the seat beside him, beaming, before he could finish. He smiled, he has missed her enthusiasm.

"Oh, but one condition."

"Yes, Gamagoori?"

"No singing." He grinned as she sulked beside him.

The drive seemed to take no time at all. The conversation helped to pass the time well, although it was mostly one sided. Mako was excited to see someone familiar and she avidly chattered about everything that had happened since they parted ways. She hadn't changed much, but at the same time she had. She was still the same excitable, loud, exuberant Mako, but she also seemed more mature. She still viewed things more lightly than others would but she was also more realistic and was more serious at times than before. She also had a job, which was surprising. She helped out in a bakery, claiming to be the head taste-tester.

Once they arrived at the centre she jumped out quickly and bowed.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Gamagoori."

"No problem Ms. Mankanshoku. If you like I can wait for you to finish with Ms. Matoi and drive you home," he added with a blush.

"But don't you have work?" Mako gaped.

"No, actually today is my day off."

"Awesome! Hey why don't we get some lunch too, the smell of Ryuko's food is making me hungry!" Mako jumped in excitement. Gamagoori just nodded mutely, his face very red. Mako skipped off with an absent minded "back soon." And left him blushing by his car.

Ryuko was surprised but happy to see Mako appear by her side with a big box full of food right as her stomach growled in hunger. She was even more surprised when she looked outside and saw Ira Gamagoori blushing outside by his car as Mako regaled the tale of how she got here and where she was going next.

"So you and Gamagoori are going on a date?" Ryuko asked with a chuckle. Mako thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I suppose we are!" Mako cheered.

"Well I'd better go, enjoy your lunch Ryuko-chan!" She then hugged her and ran of towards the car.

Ryuko shook her head and returned to her work. She decided to take a detour to the basement to visit the company's I.T. Security sector. Houka Inumuta was sitting silently at his computer, typing away as always. Ryuko approached and he caught site of her and switched his screen.

"I know it's been slow lately Inumuta, but Galaga? Really?" She teased him as she often did. In truth he was one of the world's most talented hackers and so having him on their side made the whole system pretty safe to begin with. It wasn't like the company had much to worry about nowadays. After Satsuki took over the conglomerate they moved towards making simpler business ventures, mostly investments in smaller companies and clothes production (mostly made with cotton or man made fibres). But they were still do very well.

"There is nothing wrong with a little computer gaming to pass the time. It tests my reflexes and responses and helps me maintain my speed on the keyboard. I see it as practise." Inumuta responded coolly.

"Well speaking of things you do in your down time, I will assume that you are the one who keeps my sister updated on what I'm doing when I am not by her side." Ryuko crossed her arms and look accusingly at the computer genius. He sighed and held his arms up calmly.

"Lady Satsuki is still very suspicious and likes me to keep surveillance on places and people of interest."

"Oh yeah, then why is she interested in me?" Ryuko crossed her arms and frowned. He shrugged and she could tell he was smirking, even without seeing his mouth.

"She likes romantic stories. Although I'm sure if Mako and Gamagoori's date goes well she'll be too distracted to ask about you." He grinned and returned to his gaming. Ryuko shook her head and left.

After a long day of harassing Inumuta, sparring with Sanageyama, and messaging an excited Mako, Ryuko was ready to just lay down and rest. She did not want to walk another hour home, especially since it had long since started raining. Maybe it would be best for her to limit her time outside and stay with Mikisugi. She wasn't sure what would be worse, having to put up with his teasing or getting sick. She didn't have a jacket or umbrella so she figured that she'd better suck it up and stay at Aikuro's. After checking her purse to make sure her present was still in there, she made her way through the torrential rain towards the small apartment that housed an occasional exhibitionist, a dingy red couch and the smell of linen and ocean air that Ryuko had grown so used to. She smiled despite how drenched she was as she made her way to the front door and let herself in.

She regretted her decision to stay here as soon as she made it into the living area. Well, mostly anyway. Aikuro Mikisugi was standing in the kitchen, hurriedly stirring a pot of something on the stove top. He also happened to be bare ass naked and dripping wet, as if he had been in the shower moments ago. A nearby discarded towel made Ryuko sure that he had been.

"Aikuro, you're not supposed to leave things cooking unattended." Ryuko groaned and she moved to stand beside him (at least that way she wouldn't have to look at the whole of his body) and took the spoon. Ryuko had never seen anyone blush with their whole body before.

"R-Ryuko, what are you doing here?" He jumped and then he noticed her damp clothes and hair, especially how they clung to her body and the wet cloth hugged her curves, showing them off to him. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Ehem, it's raining so I was hoping I could stay here tonight instead of walking for an hour in the rain. I brought you something as well." She matched his blush, and she made extra sure to keep her eyes from wandering away from his face. He nodded and smiled.

"Oh of course, you are always welcome to stay here with me. Besides you're already so wet, you should change, the shower is still running. Go in and warm up, I'll see if I can find some dry clothes that you fit in." He fussed over her, picking up his towel and wrapping it around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and grinned. Perhaps it was really Aikuro in her dream after all, not that she would admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuko walked into Mikisugi's room, towel in hand and Aikuro following suit to find her some clothes. She entered the bathroom and began to strip her clothes. It felt nice to be out of the cold damp cloth and the warm water pounding her skin felt so nice she groaned in pleasure. As much as she loved taking baths and being peeped at in the Mankanshoku's, it was nice to have such a luxury.

She relaxed against the tile and rubbed some soap over her bare skin. She drenched her hair and rubbed in some shampoo then let the water work through all of the suds. Ryuko finally noticed how long her hair really had gotten, it was past her shoulders when wet. She ran a hand through it and thought when the last time she cut it was. Not since she was 17, almost 3 years ago. Ryuko turned and let the water pummel her front as she thought about how fast the time seemed to fly. She only now realised that she was turning twenty in only a week. She wondered what she would do for it this year.

Aikuro sat in his room in a pair of shorts and hummed, waiting for Ryuko to come out of the shower. He let himself fall back onto his comfortable mattress. If only Ryuko would join him in it. Of course, as she always says, she would never share a bed with an old man like him. He frowned, he wasn't that old, was he? Maybe five or six years older, but there have been bigger and creepier age differences. He hoped he could make her see that, but he couldn't force her to love him.

He sat up just as the bathroom door opened and Ryuko emerged with her towel wrapped around her...hair? She seemed surprised that he was there and jumped when she realised that she was completely bare and in front of Aikuro Mikisugi. She could tell without looking that her whole body flushed deep red. She pulled her towel from her hair and held it infront of her, squeezing her eyes shut. Aikuro scooped up the clothes and stood behind Ryuko, one hand on her lower back pulling her close and the other offering one of his shirts and a pair of shorts that she left laying around at some point. Ryuko shivered and her blush deepened. Aikuro smiled.

"You know Ryuko, you would make an excellent nudist." He breathed into her ear and she turned and smacked him with her towel.

"Urasae old man! Leave and let me change!" She shouted and shoved at him.

"But it's my room Ryuko-kun," he whined teasingly at her.

"Fine!"

She gave in and just put on the shorts and shirt he gave her, ignoring her fiery blood. After gazing at her in his shirt for a while Aikuro found it harder and harder to ignore his boiled blood. How he badly he just wanted to kiss he and hold her and make her his. He'd always held some kind of attraction to the girl and he has tried and waiting long and hard for her to let him in. He towered over her and put an arm around her waist. She wobbled slightly, her knees weakening more the closer he got. He leaned down until his face was centimetres from hers and he looked deeply into her eyes. A mixture of passion, hope, and fear swirled around in her eyes as she looked back at him. He moved in closer and the fear seemed to take over as she moved back and lashed out verbally.

"Get back old man, when you're that close I can see all of your wrinkles." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"This old man is only 26 you know. And this old man is very capable of bending you over his knee and spanking you if you keep insulting him after he lets you stay in his home and take his shower and," he pulls her right against him and breaths in deeply. "Use my shampoo. You could atleast pretend to like me too Ryuko-kun." He nuzzled into her hair. She put her arms around his neck.

"There you go, affection is nice isn't it?" He smirked teasingly and ran a hand down to massage her lower back as he held her tight against him with the other. She didn't respond, not even a grunt. He looked down and saw that she'd given into exhaustion and had passed out right there in his arms in his bed. Well and did say she couldn't help where she falls asleep. He tucked her up nicely and got in beside her, watching her peaceful sleeping face. He knew she would probably hit him for staying beside her but the moment was too wonderful for him to dwell on it. He sadly realised that there is a good chance that this would be the only time that this would happen and that made him terribly sad, then he looked on the grown girl and smiled. He ran his fingers through her long hair, it was nice like this. He wrapped his arms around her and she unintentionally wrapped her arms around his and curled up closer.

"Aikuro... Don't leave..." she muttered quietly into his chest.

Or perhaps she did mean to. He looked and saw she was still asleep. He smiled, just a good dream then. He settled back down and had a few good dreams for himself.

A/N: I love this ship too much. Anyway, so Ryuko knows she loves Aikuro, he knows she loves him too and obviously he loves her too. She just needs to know what to do and she needs to learn to embrace him, well you know, consciously.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuko woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and content, until she realized that she was cuddled up to Aikuro in his bed. Both of their clothes were still on so she didn't suspect anything weird, but she did worry that she was talking in her sleep again. She analyzed his sleeping face. He seemed peaceful, and oddly beautiful despite the fact that he seemed to sleep in a similar position to her, that is, on his back with his mouth open and his limbs stretches out. She smiled and got up to make breakfast.

Aikuro woke up to find the place beside him empty. He hoped to be able to tease Ryuko once she woke up but he supposed it was safer this way. He was worried that she had left the apartment already but he could smell breakfast cooking and heard old Western 80s music coming from his music player in the kitchen. He got up and headed toward the kitchen. Leaning in the doorway he watched as Ryuko fried up some omelettes to put on top of the already steamed rice she had prepared. She hummed and moved along to the beat of an old song about wearing sunglasses at night. He crossed to her side in two long-legged strides and leant against the counter beside her and changed the song. She scowled at him.

"I was enjoying that song." She huffed.

"Yes and I was enjoying our sleep together until you left. I enjoyed it very much." He smirked and turned up the volume as the song began playing the line he was waiting for.

"I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep." He sang along and pressed his forehead against Ryuko's. She blushed blood red and tried to run away but he grabbed her arms and held her against him.

"Ryuko..." He gazed into her eyes. She tried to escape again but to no avail.

"I know I love you and you love me, deep down inside, you know it too. One day I hope that you'll be willing to face it so that we can go foreword." He ran his fingers through her hair, lost in thought.

"We could have such a beautiful future." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, taking his breakfast plate from her and he left to eat in his room, giving her time to think about his proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuko sat at the table pushing her food around her plate absent-mindedly. She couldn't stop thinking about what Mikisugi had said to her, and how true she knew it was even though she was loathe to admit it. She tried eating more of her food to distract her but she couldn't get her mind off of him, especially when he was right in the next room. She needed a real distraction. She got out her phone and texted Mako and Satsuki asking them to meet her at the large department nearby. When she got positive responses from both parties she hurriedly grabbed her clothes (which had been dried and folded and nearly waiting by her bag on the couch) with a sigh and got ready.

Aikuro Mikisugi stepped out of his room to check on the unusually quiet Ryuko in the kitchen and was just in time to see her bolt out of the door. His stomach clenched into a knot and he wanted to chase her. A masochistic smirk slowly formed.

"Of course, the girl is still running from her feelings." He sighed and put his plate in the sink and calmly gathered her things and put them in her drawer in his dresser. He got ready for work and left shortly after, keeping an eye out for Ryuko as he made his way to the library where he worked as a clerk and occasionally a tutor. Several times he thought he'd caught a glimpse of her but there would be no red streak in the hair or the body wouldn't be quite as perfect as Ryuko's always was. He gave up and settled down to work with his hair down and curly and his shirt buttoned up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ry-ukoooo-chaaaaan!"

Ryuko was glad that Mako was so loud, otherwise she would never have time to duck. Ryuko saw the brown haired girl and moved slightly out of the way and caught her in one arm.

"Ryuko! I missed you sooo much!" Mako shouted and held Ryuko tightly to her bosom.

"Mako, I was only gone for one night. I've been gone for much longer before." Ryuko chuckled.

"Yes, but yesterday was a very big day for Mako, wasn't it Mankanshoku?" Satsuki smiled mischievously as she approached the two girls. She winked at Mako who beamed and nodded with vigor.

"Yes! Oh Ryuko, my date with Gamagoori went so well. We had so much fun! We got sushi and then had icecream and we went to the park and talked and he told me I was pretty and asked if we could have another date too!" Mako chartered excitedly and the two dark haired girls smiled at the excited girl and shared knowing glances with each other.

"When is the next date then?" Ryuko asked her best friend.

"He wants to take me out again tonight. There is going to be a festival in a nearby town tonight." Mako thought for a moment.

"You both should come too, he would be happy to see lady Satsuki again on a friendly occasion and some of the others will be joining in too." Mako smiled. Satsuki nods.

"That sounds like fun. I will be there definitely, and so will Ryuko. Hey little sister, perhaps we can invite Aikuro and it can be like a group date." Satsuki teased, pulling gently on her little sister's long hair mischievously.

"Whatever." Ryuko muttered and Mako changed the subject.

"Perhaps if we are all going to the festival we should all get new dresses. We must represent ourselves well in a foreign town after all."

"Well it is payday," Ryuko shrugged.

"And with your birthday coming up you should have something nice to wear when we celebrate." Satsuki smiled and put an arm around her sister.

"Let's go!"

The girls head off in the direction of the dress shop to prepare for a night to remember.

Ask and ye shall receive.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early evening when Ryuko finished getting ready. She was excited to see the elite four again. Despite not getting along in school, after fighting together (and Satsuki ordering them to be nice to her sister) they were almost friends. Ryuko and Sanageyama still had a competitive rivalry, but they had also enjoyed friendly sparring contests and occasional lunch breaks together. Ryuko liked them because she felt more accepted after each one, and seeing Aikuro's jealous pout after telling him about her lunch date was very fun to see as well.

She was also looking forward to seeing Inamuta outside of work. He was always so calculating and intense, even if he wasn't working on something urgent. She was hoping to see a more laid back version of him, like the one Mako described after he was defeated in the naturals election.

"He was very protective of his laptop, and very snarky but he was nice... Mostly!" Ryuko laughed at the memory of her friend telling her about the elite four after their defeat.

She hurried to get ready in time to catch a ride with Mako and Gamagoori. She pulled her hair up tightly into a red streaked bun and headed outside to wait with Mako for their ride. They each sat on a crate and Ryuko smiled at her adoptive sister.

"You seem very eager, huh Mako?" She teased. Mako blushed slightly and nodded.

"I like him very much. I always respected him, as I should have, but there were always moments where there was more and some there was less. Throughout the years we have had many ups and downs but it is nice to get to see him again and to be in the same league." Mako rambled.

"I see. Well I'm glad you two seem to be getting along good." Ryuko shrugged.

"Yeah, we do. As much as we used to clash we overcame it and gave in to the true love between us! Like you and Aikuro will do eventually, I know it."

"No." Ryuko scowled.

"Yes." Mako sing-songed.

"What do you know about love, you've only been dating a week." Ryuko crossed her arms and turned. Mako frowned and Ryuko felt her own heart breaking at her cruel words.

"Mako...I'm sorry. You know a lot more about love than I do. You have a loving family, a loving man, and I know I love you too. You and Senketsu were the closest things I've ever loved and even he is gone now. You have more love than me." Ryuko looked to the ground. Mako wrapped her arms around her.

"Ryuko, you have all of those things as well. You have me, your loving best friend, and you have my family and Satsuki as a loving family. On top of all of that you have a man who loves you, and you'll learn to love him."

"Maybe... I still have a lot to learn..." Ryuko sighed, not even denying the love between them. Mako looked surprised by this but shook it off happily as Gamagoori pulled up in his car. He got out and opened the doors with a bow.

"My dear lady Mako," he smiled and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He blushed and looked at Ryuko who smirked and got in the car.

"Let's go Ira! Off to hell!" Mako shouted.

"I thought we were going to a festival?" He murmured and shook his head as his lovely girlfriend began to sing a not so lovely song.


End file.
